


Underneath The Surface

by PhantomSometimesWrites



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Flowey Redemption, M/M, Post-Pacifist Route, Post-True Route, handplates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6206974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomSometimesWrites/pseuds/PhantomSometimesWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its always been about what someone's like underneath the surface.<br/>But really...<br/>Nobody cares about that.</p><p>Frisk escapes to the underground once again to save the one person they left behind. Turns out, their plan was flawed, and somebody follows them down, and as it seems, there wasn't just one person that they left down there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underneath The Surface

Sans was panting, the sirens were blaring, and the bronze plate that once adorned his left hand lay abandoned on the floor behind him. How far away was Pap?

He shook his head, they had a plan. Head straight until they hit a town. Don't stop  _until_ you hit a town. Wait for the other.

_What if Pap got lost? What if he got hurt! What if someone captured him! What if-_

The skeleton took a breath, regaining some of his cool, and he continued to run. There had to be  _someone_ left to save! He continued through the hall of shattered tubes, each with its own colorful translucent liquid housing another monster. The once bright liquid mixed into a muddy brown color on the floor, with no bodies. Without their tubes, life giving and secure, those monsters turn to dust. He kept running, and in the otherwise light-less hallway ahead of him, saw a pastel violet light.

Sans moved faster.

He stopped briefly before the purple tube, and stared in awe of what he saw, it was a girl. A  _human looking girl._

Her long black hair tangled and splayed around her, wrapping up in a loose hold near her ankles. Her eyes were closed, and she was still alive.

Sans scoffed, he knew who she was, he knew why she was here.

He left her, either to die at the hands of Gaster, or to become the scientists next 'experimental group'.

__ _Yeah, we'll see how much she likes it._

* * *

"Asrie-"

" _Flowey."_

The young woman sighed, sitting on the back of her heels and resting her hands over her knees, "Fine,  _Flowey._ Are you ready to leave?"

The insane Flower responded with its own series of deranged snarl's and manic laughs. The woman sighed, "I'll take that as a 'no'."

As she stood, stepping away from the shadowed area to which Flowey had chosen to fight her, her features became visible. Pixie-cut, black hair, pale hazel eyes, and a cold expression that showed the once calm woman loosing her patience, her swords hanging in their sheaths off her hip.

"You're disgusting," She said, looking back at the shell of a former monster, "Did you know that? I'm almost sad that you're still alive. I'd kill you if I could, make no doubt. Are we clear,  _Asriel?_ "

The snarling stopped, long enough for the flower to retain it's facade of calmness, "Crystal clear,  _A-412_ _."_

She walked of without even glancing back at him.

* * *

It had been months since Frisk started making their plans.  _Months._ Sunday brunch, get taken to Sans and Pap's house for the week, wait for everyone to go to sleep, and then leave.

Simple. 

_Right?_

Frisk had been planning to escape, to go and find Asriel- Flowey- and bring him back. There  _was_ a way they could save everyone without  _ever_ having to reset. 

Frisk looked down at their notebook-

_So, the hardest people to escape the watch of are:_

_-Mettaton: He never leaves me alone._

_-Mom and Dad: Emotional guilt is too much._

_-Alphys and Undyne: Security everything, and I don't want to die thank's to Undyne's 'parenting tactics'._

_And the easiest to escape are:_

_-Sans and Pap: Sans is too lazy to ever notice anything I do, and once Pap goes to sleep, I'm essentially home free._

This week it was.

The Sunday brunch went over as usual, Mettaton hitting on Pap, Pap being clueless, Sans trying not to rip the robot to shreds, Asgore wearing a tacky shirt, Toriel making food, Undyne and Pap 'helping her cook', Alphys watching anime in the living room.

It was the usual, and Frisk couldn't stop smiling. 

Asgore and Toriel being back together meant that when they got Asriel back, he'd have his mom and dad  _still together._

This was going to be perfect.

* * *

Frisk hugged Toriel and Asgore, as the ritual 'saying goodbye to the parents of the week' was commencing. Asgore tried not to cry, whilst Toriel reminded Frisk to do nearly everything, including at some point, reminding them to breathe.

Frisk tried so hard not to laugh at their mom, it was always so sweet that she wanted to make sure Frisk was okay.

But, off they went, holding both Sans' and Papyrus' hands, feeling guiltier and guiltier about what they were planning to do.

Frisk, during dinner set down the notebook containing their plan (which at this point was committed to memory) on the table in the kitchen. Sans, whilst walking through the kitchen after Papyrus went to sleep, noticed the notebook, and flipping through the pages realized with horror in his eyes where Frisk was going, and what they set out to do.

"No! Nononononono!"

He ran up as fast as he could into Frisks room, flinging open the door, seeing nothing in the bed, with the window wide open, a gentle breeze playing in the curtains. 

Frisk had managed to escape him.

* * *

Frisk hiked towards Mount Ebott, only a quarter-mile from the end of the forest, which they were a quarter-mile from.

Frisk knew math,  _That's a half mile from here! I could make it there in no time!_

They heard footsteps somewhere in the far distance, and maybe it was just the dark, and the fear of dying they were trying so hard to suppress, but Frisk almost thought he heard Sans' voice. 

But they pressed on, moving to a steady jog. They could do this.

As they pressed on, the footsteps grew louder, sounding closer, and they ran faster, fear kicking in. They were almost to the mountain now, they couldn't afford to get caught, and they couldn't afford to get killed by some weirdo in the woods.

They were clibing the slope at break-neck speed, moving way faster then any novice mountain climber ever should. 

The footsteps were scaling the mountain.

They were getting closer.

Suddenly, as they reached the top, scrambling for the cave which they would dive down, there was a 'whoosh' and right in front of them, in the inky blackness of the night, was a single glowing blue eye.

"Where do you think you're going, kid?" 

His voice was dense and rough, holding a quality that Frisk wasn't used to.

"I have to..."

"You're not doing anything, you're going to come home." Growled Sans.

Frisk darted past the skeleton, and dived into the underground, seeing sans run towards the hole extending his arm down to catch them, a look of sheer horror and endless sadness adorning the one eye Frisk could see.

But as the blackness of distance swallowed him up, the ground beneath him began to crack, and suddenly, he was falling too. He teleported around as fast as he could, before finding Frisk, catching them and breaking both of their falls with a well placed teleport. 

They landed in a bed of buttercups that broke their fall even more.

 

 


End file.
